What do you think?
by ichbin
Summary: Short little one-shot. Niles/CC. DannyFan66 and Ichbin collaboration. CC makes a decision and follows through. Will Niles catch on?


Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character from The Nanny…but if we could choose…it would still be on the air...on spice...and be about Niles and CC...of course!

A/N: DannyFan66 and I collaborated again. Complete Improvisation. We just went back over for edits, grammar and spelling.

* * *

**What do you think?**

Laying CC gently into the guest room bed Niles sighed as he often did in this situation. "If only…"

CC momentarily came out of her drunken haze and whispered, "Niles, you smell so good," as she tried to pull his head down to hers.

Barely retaining his balance, Niles managed to slip from beneath her grasp. "Not like this, CC. When this happens, you're damn well going to be sober enough to forget your name." He straightened his jacket and quietly left her to sleep it off.

The next morning CC woke tightly hugging her pillow, "Niles..." she murmured to herself. Her eyes popped open when she realized who's name had just fallen off her lips. Running to the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face, and then she stared at herself, "What is the matter with you CC? This is the fifth time this week that butler has invaded your dreams." CC looked at herself again, wishing she could come up with some other reason for why this was happening.

She got herself presentable, and took the back stairs down to the kitchen. "Niles? We need to talk."

Niles sighed heavily and turned to face the coming wrath. "Oh, God…why aren't you crawling back under your rock?"

_Stay cool. Breathe._ "Thank you for bringing me upstairs last night Niles, I know this week has been exceptionally difficult with the backers, but it's no excuse to get so drunk that I can't even get myself up to the guestroom by myself." CC poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit at the kitchen table. "I've been thinking, and I really need to speak with you about something."

Niles, now slightly worried, poured himself a cup of coffee and joined her at the table. "Miss Babcock, are you alright? Is there…something wrong?"

CC could feel the blush creep up from her neck and she could only look at him for moments at a time. "I can't even believe I'm going to tell you this," she sighed.

"Miss Babcock, just relax and say what's on your mind." Niles was growing more and more concerned with CC's odd behavior and couldn't help but notice she seemed to be in genuine distress.

CC was surprised by the concern that was evident in Niles' voice. "I need your help."

In a very uncharacteristic manner, at least as far as his relationship with CC, Niles reached for her hand and took it. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need your help, to get the attention of a man I can't seem to get out of my head," and before he could even say it, CC added, "And no, it's not Maxwell."

Niles tilted his head and squinted his eyes at her suspiciously. "What would I have to do…exactly?"

CC quickly replied, "Oh nothing we haven't already done. You know, take me dancing, dinner. I want to make him jealous." CC revealed her plan. "You see, I know he doesn't see me in that way, so I think that making him jealous would be the way to go." CC paused and then looked at him again, "We could go out, you know over a few weeks, get some pictures taken by the paparazzi, and create the image that we're crazy about each other."

Niles waited patiently. _Dear God, I'm going to be dating CC Babcock, well, this will give me a chance to let her know what she's been missing._ "I think I can handle that, Miss Babcock." Niles extended his hand to 'shake on the deal' then something occurred to him, "Uhm…Miss Babcock, while I am perfectly willing to help you, what's in it for me?" Yeah…that sounds like the old Niles.

CC had figured that he would ask something like that, "What would you like?" Not waiting for him to answer, she started speaking again, "Wait. I have to tell you something else first. It's possible...that you...well, uhm, that you might have to kiss me. I understand that wasn't part of my original offer, but since that's happened before too, I assumed...well" CC blushed again.

Niles raised a telltale eyebrow. "Well, I can't say right now exactly what I'd like, but I think a kiss when necessary, can be arranged."

His words immediately reassured her, so much so that she didn't even pay attention to the terms he had just brought forth. Smiling, CC asked him "Then we have a deal?"

Niles smiled back at her. "I think we do at that, Miss Babcock."

In her bravest move yet, CC quickly leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Standing she left her coffee mug on the table and headed out to the office. "Thanks Niles."

"Oh, no…thank you, Miss Babcock, thank you." Niles watched her leave and finally returned to his work.

* * *

"So, I'll meet you back here at 7pm?" CC asked.

"I'll be at your disposal, Miss Babcock." Niles grinned softly at her and helped her into her coat.

_Ok, what am I going to wear?_ CC thought as she headed to her apartment. Exactly two hours later she was at the front door of the mansion, her palms sweating. _Get a hold of yourself CC!_ Niles opened the door just as she was about to turn the handle.

Calm down, Old Man…it's just CC. Niles let his thoughts roam as he opened the door before she had the chance. "Good evening, Miss Babcock, you're stunning."

CC could feel the warmth his words brought to her and she wondered how she was going to hide that throughout the evening. _Wait, I don't have to hide it, we're supposed to be dating._ She let a genuine smile grace her lips and replied, "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself, Butler Boy."

"So, shall we head out, CC? David has the car waiting for us." Niles offered her his arm. He couldn't help but wonder if that look in her eye wasn't just the least bit authentic.

Dinner had been wonderful and now, as she twirled across the floor in his strong embrace, CC couldn't remember a time when she had been happier.

When the music slowed to the all too familiar Bacharach tune "Magic Moments". Niles pulled CC in close. "Is the object of our little deception here?" He whispered a little too closely to her cheek. When she shivered just a little Niles began to sing.

CC could only nod, unable to speak as the emotion over took her. She quickly tucked her head against his shoulder, for fear that her eyes would reveal too much, too soon.

When Niles finished singing along he pulled her back just a bit and kissed her warmly.

If CC had been surprised, she didn't show it. Melting easily under his gentle ministrations, she kissed him back, increasing the pressure slightly, letting her tongue dare to brush up against the slip of his lips.

Only slightly shocked at her wish to deepen their kiss, Niles opened his mouth and their tongues met in a soft duel. When the need for air pulled them apart…Niles looked into her eyes and waited for whatever reaction he may receive.

"Do you think that if it was you, you would be jealous?" CC asked softly. "I mean..."

Niles smirked at her. "I'd have already rushed over here to rip my head off." Niles answered harshly.

"It's almost as though..." CC couldn't let herself finish the sentence. She backed out of his embrace, fighting against the desire to throw herself against him.

Niles didn't release her. "Almost as though…" he stepped in close and their eyes locked. "You're in love with me?"

CC gave in a bit, and let him hold her closer, "That depends...on ... how you feel about me?"

Crashing his lips to hers again in a brief, and deeply passionate kiss, Niles pulled her into him so tightly she could feel his arousal against her. "What do you think?"


End file.
